


#ГидраКэпПрощай

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catholic Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Face Masks, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mentions of anti-Semitism, Misunderstandings, News Media, Quarantine, Social Media, Steve Rogers is Not a Nazi, Twitter, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: — Этот век окончательно сошел с ума! Теперь все думают, что я нацист!Стива засняли, пока он дурачился. СМИ вырывает шутку из контекста и, вуаля, #ГидраКэп в трендах и его лицо на заглавных страницах новостных сайтов.Стив Роджерс обеляет свое имя в свойственном ему стиле.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Steve and Bucky Try To Function [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты





	#ГидраКэпПрощай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#HydraCapIsOverParty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430936) by [CaptainSteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteeb/pseuds/CaptainSteeb). 



> В этом фике СМИ вырывают что-то из контекста и называют Стива нацистом. Также упоминается антисемитизм. Рейтинг за ругательства.

Сидеть дома — своего рода искусство, которое современным людям понять не дано, заключил Стив, листая сабреддит, посвященный собакам. Он прекрасно помнил, как всю зиму был заперт дома из-за постоянных болезней, и месяцы напролет читал, рисовал и спал. Он вспомнил, как однажды, не смотря на предостережение матери, улизнул на улицу, чтобы поиграть в стикбол с Баки. Все это кончилось пневмонией, тяжелейшей из всех, что у него были, и он содрогался от этого воспоминания. Так что он сделал вывод, что оказаться заточенным в доме лучше здоровым, чем выкашливающим свои легкие. Стив просто стал звать Баки играть в карты или читать комиксы в гости. 

Сам Баки сейчас ссутулившись сидел рядом со Стивом на диванчике. Он перекинул одну ногу через его колени и агрессивно тыкал в контроллер от ПлэйСтарк. Контроллер был ярко красным с золотым и сделан из какого-то особого металла, потому что Тони обещал Баки, что его металлическая рука не сможет его сломать. На месте джойстиков были маленькие шлемы Железных человечков. Когда Тони презентовал это, Баки пообещал засунуть их ему в задницу.

— Ты сейчас сломаешь контроллер, и в этот раз я не буду просить Тони сделать тебе новый, — предупредил Стив.

Баки демонстративно вдавил большой палец металлической руки в кнопку, чтобы его персонаж — маленький стилизованный Капитан Америка в том кошмарном костюмчике прямиком из 2012 — запрыгнул на гигантского паука и начал лупить его щитом.

— Да не сломаю я его, — проворчал Баки, и его палец сразу же прошел сквозь контроллер. Он моргнул, медленно вытащил свой палец из устройства, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Чертов Старк.

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, Баки.

Баки вздохнул еще раз и скинул контроллер на пол.

— Расслабся, Святой Роджерс, я придумаю, как попросить новый.

— Не предлагай ему в этот раз фото моей задницы. Я устал слушать его шуточки, — проворчал Стив, возвращаясь к своему телефону. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, пока на телефон Баки не пришло уведомление. 

Стив наклонил голову.

— Это Тони изменил мелодию для сообщений на музыку из Терминатора или ты сам?

Баки стрельнул в него взглядом и вернулся к своему телефону. Минутой позже он выпрямился, убрал ноги с коленей Стива и начал интенсивно что-то листать.

— Только не говори мне, что это Общий Сбор. — Команда уже собиралась несколько дней назад. Им пришлось надеть маски, перед тем как идти усмирять оживленную благодаря Локи Статую Свободы. На маске Стива, любезно предоставленной ему Коулсоном, был принт американского флага.

— Не думал, что ты собираешься на про-оружейный митинг после Сбора, Кэп, — съязвил Тони изнутри свой консервной банки. Их уже окружили обезъяны с камерами, документируя каждое слово, так что Стив не мог показать ему средний палец.

Так что Стив просто закатил глаза и кинул ему:  
— Ага, только придется заскочить домой за моим АКМ, так что я могу немного опоздать. 

Баки, у которого на самом деле был АКМ, устроил целое представление из своей демонстративной обиды, будучи при этом в маске с ярко розовой звездой Давида. Маска была сделана специально для Баки одной пожилой дамой, державшей магазин на Этси, и в настоящее время имевшей предзаказов до 2023 года.

— Это не Общий Сбор, — ответил Баки. — Я думаю, что интернет объявил на тебя что-то вроде охоты.

— Что? — Стив наклонился и стал смотреть, как Баки, промотав статью, переключился на твиттер, где #ГидраКэп уже был трендом номер один.

— Да какого черта?! — воскликнул Стив, хватая свой телефон, чтобы разузнать больше.

Капитан Америка угрожает еврею Зимнему Солдату своим незаконно модифицированным оружием: Твиттер подозревает, что он уже долгое время работает с Гидрой.

— Еврей Зимний Солдат. Это мое новое кодовое имя? И когда, черт побери, ты угрожал мне каким-то нелегальным оружием? — спросил Баки.

— В тот день, когда Тони тупо пошутил над моей маской! — Стив вскочил на ноги и начал расхаживать вокруг, продолжая пялиться в телефон. — Этот чертов век с ума сошел!

— Ничем ты мне не угрожал, — сконфуженно сказал Баки. — Ты, — он оборвал себя, закатив глаза, — вот дерьмо, Стиви!

— Ага, что дерьмо — это слабо сказано! Все думают что я сраный нацист!

— Дерьмо! — снова повторил Баки. Он второпях переключал телевизор на CNN, и конечно же, репортер уже зачитывал заголовок: Капитан Америка — Белый Угнетатель? Новость переключилась на нарезку из трясущихся видео с разговором между Стивом и Тони, а затем на драматическую сценку с Баки. 

Баки на экране телевизора прижал руку к груди и сделал шаг в сторону от Стива.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я снова чувствовать себя рядом с тобой в безопасности, — сказал он с широко открытыми глазами. Для всех, кто знал Баки, его сухой тон говорил о сарказме, но для тех, кто это видел со стороны…

— Сегодня объектом обсуждений стал Стив Роджерс из-за своих угроз и, как нам сообщают, из-за националистических высказываний в сторону своего друга и коллеги Джеймса Барнса. Барнс, который, начиная со своего возвращения в 2014, является активным сторонником еврейской общины, выражает крайнюю обеспокоенность наличию опасности со стороны Стива Роджерса. 

Баки вскочил на ноги и, размахивая руками, выдал такую матерную тираду, что Уинифред Барнс перевернулась в могиле.

— И что нам делать? — спросил Стив. Его взгляд снова вернулся к телефону, где все еще был открыт тот заголовок, где его называли нацистом. — У этих людей из твиттера вообще есть критическое мышление? Я был добровольцем в научном эксперименте еврейского ученого, а потом годами убивал нацистов щитом!

— А еще ты замужем за евреем.

— А еще я замужем за евреем, но они пока об этом не знают. — Стив начал расхаживать вокруг, пнув контроллер через всю комнату. Тот как по маслу вошел в стену и исчез в спальне. Баки подошел, чтобы заглянуть в дыру.

— Думаю, ты уничтожил того ленивца, которого я выиграл для тебя на Кони Айленд, — сказал Баки и толкнул этим Стива за черту высшей степени гнева, где он начал смешивать английские и ирландские ругательства. Через несколько мгновений он успокоился и, с покрасневшим лицом, перекрестился.

— Господь тебя так просто не простит, сладкий, если будешь говорить о Сыне Его такими словами.

— Заткнись, Баки. Что нам делать?

Баки запустил металлическую руку в свои волосы и выругался, когда пластины зажали прядь. Он пару раз прошел к окну и обратно и заметно оживился идеей:

— Старк!

— А что с ним?

— Он чертов идиот, — сказал Баки. Стив согласился, но не был в настроении слушать, как Баки в очередной раз сучится на Тони. Он вздохнул.

— Да, но что с того?

— Он попадает в такие ситуации постоянно. Он знает, что делать.

###

— Я не знаю, что делать, — сказала голограмма с Тони. Гений был, очевидно, слишком занят, чтобы спуститься на пару этажей, так что он просто отправил им светящуюся голубую голограмму прямо в их гостиную. Тони склонился над чем-то, похожим на скейтборд, но с управляющим устройством сзади и без колес.

— Тони, ты не можешь продавать детям ховерборды с ракетными двигателями, — отругал его Стив.

— Этот я уже протестировал на паучке. Он не пострадал.

— Мы можем вернуться к проблеме? — перебил Баки. — Они думают, что Стив нацист.

— Смотри, — Тони вздохнул и в первый раз за разговор поднял на них взгляд, — в таких ситуациях ты либо извиняешься, либо не говоришь вообще ничего. Либо ждешь, пока все перегорит само собой, либо делаешь заявление и извиняешься за свою шутку.

— Это даже не моя шутка! Это ты! — воскликнул Стив, ткнув пальцем в Тони.

— Ага, но ты, блондинчик, единственный, на кого взъелись. Так что тебе и… — Тони умолк и уставился им за спины. — Ты что, выстрелил из пушки в стену?

— Нет, — Баки влез до того, как Стив мог бы отвлечься на вопрос. — Я сломал твой контроллер, и Стиви пнул его через стену, кстати, заодно уничтожив своего ленивца.

Тони флиртующим жестом приподнял брови.

— Это что, эвфемизм? 

— Нет, — огрызнулся Стив. — Так твой совет — либо я извиняюсь за то, чего не делал, либо я затыкаюсь и не говорю совсем ничего?

— Ага, — ответил Тони, с усилием протянув «а» в конце. — А после извинений в течении пары недель ты со своим Терминатором можешь выбраться в люди в благотворительных целях или сделать что-то еще. Кейс выполнен, ответ получен, увидимся киноночью. Уилсон выбрал Шафт.

— Моя очередь выбирать! — крикнул Баки, но Тони уже отключился.

Стив упал на диван и обхватил голову руками. Что за кошмар. Он не хочет извиняться за тупую шутку, но молчать и смотреть, как слухи плодятся сами собой, ему тоже не хочется. Потому что именно это может принести реальный ущерб, особенно если не те люди начнут использовать его фото в своих интересах. Он взглянул на Баки, который стоял перед телевизором, уперев одну руку себе в бок, и с силой тысячи солнц сверлил репортера CNN взглядом.

Стив позволил себе сделать очень глубокий вдох, ударил себя по бедрам, поднялся на ноги, доставая из кармана телефон, и подошел к Баки с предложением.

Он знал, что делать.

oh captain  
@capsgrrrl7   
Ало, конспирологи из #ГидраКэп, как вы объясните это фото Кэпа, которое он только что запостил и на котором целует своего ЕВРЕЙСКОГО МУЖА лмао 5:27 PM - 5 may 2020  572  4,2k 

Another Owl  
@toxiccapfanboy   
#ГидраКэп уничтожены прицельным сбросом ядерной бомбы от Кэпа. Пофиг мне на всю эту гейщину, просто рад что парень опустил этот мусор. @CNN, когда извинения? 6:12 PM - 5 may 2020  15  203 

Bucky boy  
@bonkybonkybonky   
вот вам умственная разминка, попробуйте представить, чтобы Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, учредитель Brooklyn Jewish Science Scholarship, смог вытерпеть рядом с собой солдата Гидры хотя бы ОДНУ секунду. Лмао невозможно #ГидраКэпПрощай #stuckyisreal 7:05 PM - 5 may 2020  320  6,7k 

Eagle  
@ubermennnnsch   
@realSteveRogers Отвратительно. Уже было решил, что ты наконец встал на путь истинный. Кто-то должен преподать тебе урок. 7:11 PM - 5 may 2020  2,6k  623 

JBB  
@realBuckyBarnes   
@ubermennnsch Еще одна угроза моему мужу и у тебя появятся все шансы обсудить это с Богом напрямую. 7:23 PM - 5 may 2020  17k  39k 

You know who I am  
@realTonyStark   
@ubermennnsch был бы я на твоем месте, я бы уже обосрался. @realSteveRogers поднимись ко мне, дружок-пирожок, я сделал тебе новую маску :) 7:32 PM - 5 may 2020  24k  68k 

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, пройдите по ссылке в начале и поставьте кудос автору :)


End file.
